Could This Be Love?
by Luna535
Summary: 15 year old Mizuki,is left all alone Except Amaya,the white wolf she just met when her village burns and friends in it are slaughtered.When she travels far away b/c of an evil vibe,she bumps into a very handsome man.Now she can't help but fall in love!
1. Chapter 1

**Your name is Mizuki(Beautiful moon)!Living in the Feudal Era in a village named Shizuka(quiet).Your 18 with long,brown eyes are clear the sky or ocean,some people don't remember how you got to the don't remember anything up to when you were 15.A nice priestess named Rei(polite) took you has been teaching you the powers of a priestess ever mastered everything she taught within a year!You were friends with everyone in was even a boy who ,you thought, liked name was Kenshin(Modest truth).You had the voice of a goddess,but only sang when you where liked to be by yourself a lot and when you were around others you were was also a beautiful ring you couldn't remember why it was there or what it was you never took it was silver with a midnight blue gem on day you practiced with Lady Rei in were very,very good at you still didn't want to had 20/20 eye sight and of the time you could hear voices in the when you were around water,you felt really peaceful and you didn't know why!**


	2. Chapter 2

**You were walking through the village,when you heard someone call your turned around and saw big,brown eyes were sparkling when you looked at him."Hello Mizuki!How are you?"he smiled."Hey Kenshin!I'm great!How about you?" "Me?I'm wonderful!Want to go to the pond?" The pond was your favorite spot in the was so peaceful there!Ever since you arrived in the village, you never set foot outside it's boundries. "OK!First let me take these herbs to Lady Rei,and see if there was anything else she wanted me to do for her.I'll catch up to you when I'm done.K?" "Alright.I'll be waiting at the pond for you." He said with a wink,then walked back to Lady Rei's hut and gave her the herbs."Is there anything else I can do for you Lady Rei?"you asked her. "Just one last thing,then you can go."  
"OK." "I need you to go get me some firewood from the 're all your bow and arrows with never know what lurks in the forest."she you never encountered with a demon before,you weren't scared of grabbed your weapons and headed out!You went to the Forrest of Death.~I know kind of freaky name,considering with demons and all~This was the first time,in three years,that you had been out of trees seemed to be whispering to each other in their own you were picking up the last piece of firewood you heard a twig set down your firewood and notched an you turned you saw...**


	3. Chapter 3

**You turned around and saw a white wolf had a hint of brown around it's went over to her could tell it was a girl by it's eyes.~Don't ask me go with it~"Awe!Your so cute!"you said,petting looking around you asked,"Are you all alone,little one?" *No,your here with me*you heard a voice in your didn't expect a backed away, she be talking to me?,you asked yourself.*Yes,I am talking to understand me?*she !What's your name?,you asked through your mind.  
*I don't have your welcome to give me one.* and I'm about...Amaya?,you asked her.*Sounds cool*~Amaya=Night Rain~You picked up your firewood.*Can I go with you?I don't want to be here by myself.*Sure,but you can't harm any of the villagers!,you told her.* you!*Amaya followed you were about a mile away from the village,you could see thick,gray dropped the fire wood and ran to the are very fast and village was on looked in every all of them,your friends were all ,red blood was in every ran to Lady Rei's you went in you almost some reason ,that was unknown, you could never shed a matter how bad things Rei was lying on the head wasn't on her was half way across the could see a knife in her was blood everywhere!You ran straight to the out of that had once brought you peace,brought you only sadness and wasn't right?You looked towards the old oak you saw Kenshin with a bloody gash across his could tell he was still ran over to him and tried stopping the gash from bleeding,but to no avail."What happened?"you asked as you kept trying."D...De...demon."he heart stopped. * have to leave NOW!*you heard Amaya's voice in your head ?What's wrong?,you asked her.*...**


End file.
